Darkness and light
by Reed314
Summary: Bakura and Anzu are best friends but they have siblings to look after. Once the small family loose their parents they become theives. What will happen when Anzu and her family are captured by the Pharaoh. Will new love come up or will it be lost?


Chapter One: The disaster

Anzu and Bakura sat on the steps and watched their younger siblings running around playing with each other. Bakura sighed and leaned back on the stairs and looked up at the sky.

"It is such a beautiful day. The Nile is beautiful at this time a year. Maybe we should take our brothers and your sister to see it tonight. I doubt they have ever seen it before. What do ya say?"

"You are right, the Nile is beautiful now. Maybe we should. We only have to convince our parents. You know how protective of the younger ones they are." Anzu leaned back and looked up at the sky with her friend.

They were so young but they were wiser then most. At only the age of seven they were reading, writing and learning how to fight. They were the two smartest kids in the village and were respected by all younger then them. Even some of the adults trusted them to go out on their own.

Both young kids shot up when they heard the younger ones screaming and running to the safety of their older siblings.

Anzu and Bakura looked around and saw that half the village was on fire. Anzu gasped and grabbed her sword and two daggers that were sitting beside her. She turned to her brother and sister.

"Listen you two, I have to find mother and farther. Take this dagger and use it if anyone tries to harm you. Meet us by the Nile River. Stay out of sight do you understand?" Anzu asked as she held the dagger in her brother's hand.

"Please stay safe big sister." Anzu's brother said as tears ran down his face.

"I need you to be strong for all of us. Protect the girls with your life little one and wait for us before you go anywhere!" Both children nodded and ran off with the other two girls that had just gotten the same talk from Bakura.

"Are you ready for this?" Bakura asked as he drew his sword as did Anzu.

"No, but I have no choice. I must find my parents." Anzu said

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. Stay close to me. You are far to close to me for me to be loosening you. Now come on we have to get to the stables before we do anything."

Anzu nodded and the two went off in the direction of the stables. They were in luck. No one had burnt it yet. They climbed their horses and went off through the village looking for their parents.

After about ten minutes of nothing there was a loud scream and both Bakura and Anzu turned to see their parents dead on the ground.

"No!" Anzu yelled.

She tried to jump off her horse but Bakura stopped her.

"We have nothing left here now. We must find the young ones before it is to late." Anzu nodded as tears fell down her cheeks. She could see tears in Bakura's eyes but he refused to show them.

The two rode as fast as they could while arrows shot at them. After they were a mile away from the village they made their way to the Nile banks and found that their siblings were hiding in a cave all their girls hiding behind the only boy. As they walked into the cave Anzu's brother raised the dagger but lowed it when he saw his sister. He and his sister ran to her and clung to her legs and crying.

"Hush little ones." The two girls had done the same thing Bakura and were also crying uncontrollable. After a while Bakura left to do some things and the four children were huddled around Anzu. She sang softly to them as they cried themselves to sleep.

After they were asleep Anzu put them together and wrapped her clock around them. She grabbed her sword and strapped it to her waist. She walked out of the cave and saw Bakura sitting on the banks of the Nile. He had a small bundle in his arms. She walked over to him and sat next to him and sighed and looked at herself in the water.

She was a mess. Her shoulder length hair was tangled and her blue eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"I got this for you. I thought you should have it. It took me a while to find it but here it is. I got something for you brother and sister as well."

Bakura handed Anzu the package and she slowly opened it to see a dagger and a pendent that had belonged to her mother and farther.

The dagger was black and the hilt was made of a type of bone. The blade was also black and had a sharp point. The pendent was of the sun and the moon. The moon was black and the sun gold.

Anzu smiled as she held the items close to her.

"Oh Bakura, you are the best!" Anzu hugged Bakura and smiled as tears of joy and sadness fell down her eyes. Bakura hugged her back finally releasing the tears he had held for so long.

Anzu gently cradled Bakura in her arms and told him everything would be ok.

"I'm worried Anzu. What will happen to us? What about our family?" Bakura cried.

Anzu knew that they would figure this all out and that they would be fine. She knew that Bakura was just blurting out questions that he already had an answer to. He had only gotten this historical once when she had almost lost her life in a riding accident. She had then learned that he tends to say things that he never means at this time.

"Calm down Bakura. Come we all need our rest. I can put a spell on the cave to hide it." (AN: Anzu had magical powers)

Bakura nodded and Anzu helped him take the things he had gotten into the cave. The had tied their horses to a rock inside the cave and they were now resting on either side of the children.

"Good night Bakura." Anzu said softly.

"Good night Anzu. And thank you. The girls and I would be lost without your guidance."

"I would I and my family be lost without you. I know we will stay together and live a life together. We have to be strong now. You and I are the oldest and we are also the wisest. I will follow you where ever you go Bakura. We will face this together as a family."

Anzu smiled when she noticed he had fallen asleep. She to soon fell asleep think of what would come now that she and her friend were the guardians of four little children.

Well that's it. I hoped you liked it. R&R please!


End file.
